


Don't Talk to Strangers

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: Punishment Best Served [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Pacifier - Freeform, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Underage - Freeform, bottle feeding, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To teach the boys a lesson, John uses his preferred method of punishment. Well, it seemed to work the last time he used it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk to Strangers

After John's punishing Dean by regressing him, he realized that it worked very well. Dean was completely well behaved for at least a week after the punishment had ended before he slowly began to forget about it. Sure, Dean could never completely forget about the punishment, but it had been pushed to the back of his mind.

Dean misbehaved now and again, but none of his offenses were bad enough to warrant the regression punishment. John was beginning to think he may never have to treat his son like that again.

Sam was three years old when John discovered that sometimes boys need a reminder of all ages.

John had left his seven year old Dean with three year old Sam in front of their motel door while he ran across the street to a convenient store to pick up some items they needed for the house.

Normally he would bring both his boys with him, but lately Sammy had been a pain whenever he would be brought places. Either he would want to be carried constantly or he would refuse to be carried and make a mess of the store items. He had also grown very naggy and began whining for toys and candy. John decided it would be better for the two of them to stay right outside the motel room where he could still see them from where he was at in the convenient store.

John took his eyes off of them for a second and when he turned back, he saw a man speaking to both of his children. A rage grew inside of him as he dropped his unpaid items, running out of the store to grab his boys.

"Dean! Sam!" John shouted when he reached them. The older man panicked and immediately got into his van in the parking lot, driving away while the father was busy scolding his sons. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?!"

"He had puppies!" Sam exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

"He just wanted to ask us for directions to the nearest diner, and then said something about thanking us by showing us some of his puppies in his van and offered us a soda pop," Dean explained.

"You know better than to talk to strangers, Dean," John said. "You too, Sammy. I don't care if he's a police officer or if he's fucking Santa Clause, you _don't_  talk to strangers. Understand me?"

"Yessir," Dean said.

"Santa Clause?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you really do understand," John said. "I don't think either of you understand completely, and you two are in for a big punishment."

John took hold of both Dean and Sam's hands and walked them inside the motel room.

"Dean, Sam, I want you both in corners," John ordered. "I'm going back to the store so that I can get the things I was supposed to be getting when I was out. If you two move, you're in for it."

"Yes, sir," Dean said. He guided Sam to a corner and gently instructed why he was supposed to stay there before finding his own.

John walked to the house. Sure, he didn't know that they weren't going to leave the corners while he was gone, but they were getting a big punishment either way. Dean would definitely be upset.

He reached the convenient store, grabbing the items he had left, before returning to the isles to look around. He found what he was looking for. He grabbed two bottles, two jars of baby food, and a pack of diapers that he was sure would fit both of his sons.

Sam had recently been released from diapers after being successfully potty-trained, and John knew his youngest would be devastated at being treated like a baby again. He was just glad he still hadn't trashed the playpen or high chair. He had been intending to sell the items as soon as he could, but never got the chance. He had been planning on taking them to Bobby's for him to get rid of.

John had also recently acquired a booster seat for Sam, who was not quite tall enough to see when he sat at the table, but refused to be placed into his high chair. He would use that as well.

When John returned to the motel room, both boys appeared to not have moved. John wondered if this was because Dean knew just how pissed his father was, and so warned his baby brother repeatedly not to move, and refused to move himself, or that Dean knew just what punishment they were in for.

John decided to give them some more time to stew, placing his items on the sofa before turning back outside and grabbing the playpen and high chair pieces out of the trunk of the impala.

He set them up while Sam whined, cried, and sniffled. Dean was silent, the occasional - attempting to be silent - sniffles sneaking out. Dean knew what was going to happen when he heard the pieces being set up; he couldn't see because he was facing the corner. Sam had no idea what fate awaited him.

"Okay, Sammy. You're first," John said. He led his youngest son by the hand to his lap where the three year old received his first big boy spanking. Sure, he had spankings before, but not quite like this one. Before, he had been given attention grabbing spankings. Those were just pats sharp enough to get him to stop whatever he had been doing.

This time Sam was receiving a bare spanking on John's lap.

That'll show the kid not to talk to strangers.

In John's defense, there had recently been children going missing in quite a few towns. At first, he had investigated it as being a possible hunt. After dismissing it to just be some wacko that liked little kids, John made his first priority as protecting his boys further than he had been. He feared he may have witnessed the man in action from afar. His boys could have been lost to him forever, and that was not a risk John was willing to take. He wasn't letting someone take the last gift his wife had given to him - his children.

Once the spanking was over, John laid Sam down on the floor of the motel by the sofa. He was quick to diaper the boy so that he wouldn't struggle further. He finished fairly quickly, placing the sobbing boy - who had been sobbing miserably since John had left the second time for the store - into the playpen. He fit just fine - he was only three, after all.

John turned to Dean, grabbing his wrist gently and pulling him over his lap. Dean was also spanked bare, and given three rounds of spanking - as opposed to Sam's one round for it being his first big boy spanking.

Once finished with his spanking, John gave Dean the same treatment, placing the boy in the playpen. It was harder with Dean because he was getting bigger, but the boy was still ten pounds underweight for his age. John knew this was his fault, but there was nothing he could do; they couldn't afford for him to eat more, and Dean wouldn't increase his eating anyway because he wanted Sam to get the most that he could, never wanting him to want for anything.

"Daddy, no diapers!" Sam cried out when Dean was in the playpen. "I'm a big boy, daddy."

"Hush, Sammy," John said. "You and your brother are both in diapers right now because you're being punished. Accept your punishment."

"When is it over this time, dad?" Dean asked, so quiet that John could hardly hear the question.

"Tomorrow night," the man answered. "Until then, you're back in the baby treatment. Now, you two stay here. I'm going to make you both some lunch and then it's nap time."

John walked into the kitchen and grabbed the items he had left there before. He placed the jars of baby food he had purchased in the cabinets, waiting to save them for breakfast. John made a pot of spaghettios for the boys to share.

After making sure the high chair was stable, and placing the booster seat in Dean's usual chair, John walked back to the playpen where Sam was outwardly crying, while Dean was trying to keep his tears silent.

"Time for lunch, boys," John said. He helped Dean out of the playpen - though he really didn't have to - before lifting Sam up. "Dean, in the booster seat."

"Where's Sammy gonna sit?" Sam asked. He often referred to himself in third person.

"I've got a special chair for Sammy," John answered. Dean was already in his seat by the time John had answered his youngest son. John walked into the kitchen before placing Sam in the high chair, strapping him in. The tears from the youngest Winchester came back full force.

"No, daddy!" Sammy exclaimed once again. "I'm a big boy! I'm a big boy!" John didn't remember such a fuss from Dean the first time he had done this punishment, but it was proven to work, so he wasn't stopping.

"No, Sammy, you're not," John said as he began to spoon feed the crying boy. "Big boys know better than to talk to strangers. Since you don't you must be a baby."

"Won't do it ag-" Sam was interrupted by another spoonful of spaghettios entering his mouth.

John finished feeding Sam - having allowed Dean to feed himself - before whipping down the boy's cheeks and placing him in the playpen for his nap. Sam already took naps during the day, so this wasn't so much a punishment as much as it was his normal routine. Dean did not take naps, however, he did often lay with Sammy to get him to sleep when the boy was being difficult.

The father of two cleaned the dishes before taking a little relaxation time and watching television on a quiet volume. He'd have to share the couch with a - fake sleeping - Dean, but he could live with that.

When nap time was finally over, John turned off the horribly acted out soap opera he was watching before walking over to the playpen where Sam was beginning to rise, and checking the diaper with no results. Dean had done well with potty training his younger brother.

John also moved back to the couch to check the diaper of his oldest son, who's face was completely reddened from the embarrassment of having his father check his diaper.

"Morning, bud," John said when Dean opened his eyes. "Get into the playpen with your brother and I'll turn on some cartoons."

Dean did as he was told in order to avoid further punishment. While his father had never threatened him with it, Dean was desperately afraid that his father would lengthen the punishment he was being given.

When Sam was awake and realizing what punishment was being initiated, he began to cry again. John was getting aggravated with the amount of crying his youngest son was doing, and even though he put on cartoons, it still wasn't enough to console the boy.

"Dean, you watch your brother. I'll be right back," John said before walking out of the motel. Just because his boys were in diapers and a playpen didn't mean he couldn't leave them alone in a locked and warded motel room for five minutes while he ran to the convenience store across the street.

When John returned from making a purchase, he placed said purchase in his youngest son's mouth.

"If you take it out, you better not cry," John said, referring to the pacifier he had placed in the three year old's mouth. "If you cry, this is going back in until punishment is over."

Sam nodded pathetically. He didn't know how this could get worse.

Until bath time.

After John finished feeding them dinner, Dean was relegated to the playpen while John gave the youngest a bath. Sam whimpered pathetically, but refused to cry. His father had taken out the pacifier for dinner, and since then hadn't yet replaced it. Sammy wasn't about to give his father a reason to.

John diapered Sam once again when the bath was finished, he was placed in the playpen while John changed Dean's diaper - that had come up with positive results - and sent him to a bath. John decided to be lenient and not bathe Dean for him. It was his way of rewarding him for being so good during his punishment.

While Dean was in the bath, John set out on feeding Sam a bottle. The boy let out another whimper while he relearned how to suckle from the nipple of a bottle. He got it down pretty quickly, being young enough to still remember being fed bottles and being in diapers.

He couldn't hold it anymore, and while being fed his bottle, Sam urinated in his diaper. He felt so pathetic and disgusting. Like he wasn't even worth being a Winchester.

John seemed to catch on after feeling the diaper sag against him. He chuckled softly.

"Okay, since I didn't tell you that before bath time is the last chance for a diaper change, I'll change you before bed," John said. Once Sam was finished with his bottle, John laid him on the floor and proceeded to change his diaper. When finished, Sam was placed in the playpen for the night.

John returned to the bathroom after getting Sam settled and finished what Dean had started for the bath. He then drained the tub and diapered Dean. Taking him out to the living room, he had prepared a bottle for the boy and began to feed him much like he had done Sam.

"I know this is awkward for you, Dean," John said in a hushed tone as not to disturb Sam - who wasn't sleeping yet anyway. "I know it must be hard for your brother too, but you two _need_  to learn how to obey my orders. They'll save your life."

Dean listened to his father, not making a sound while he suckled on the bottle.

"That stranger could have hurt you and your brother, Dean. I know you don't want that to happen, and I know I don't want that to happen. I love the both of you too much to let you be hurt." John finished speaking when Dean finished his bottle, taking it from his oldest son's lips and letting the boy rest on the sofa. He covered him with a blanket.

"I love you, Dean," John said. "Good night."

"Good night, dad," Dean whispered when all the lights were flicked off and John had found his way in his bed.

The next morning, John fed Sam and Dean both baby food for breakfast.

It wasn't like it was going to kill them or anything, and it allowed John to reminisce on the days that he and Mary would struggle to feed an infant Dean.

Unfortunately, it also reminded him of the days after Mary's death that John struggled to feed an infant Sam.

John pushed those memories out of his mind and focused on the here and now. His punishment for the boys was coming to an end, and he wanted to make sure they really knew that he meant business.

This meant a trip to the park.

The boys hadn't seen it coming. After their diapers were changed for the morning, John had busied himself with preparations for going. This meant he needed a diaper bag with snacks and supplies. He wasn't going to purposefully tell people that his boys were in diapers, but he wanted his boys to feel the embarrassment. They definitely wouldn't disobey him for a long time.

Sam was the first to be taken out of the playpen and have his diaper checked. It came up with positive results - Sam still needed the bathroom quite frequently, though was becoming adjusted to diapers once again; John could tell. After he was changed, John placed him on the sofa, telling him that if he moved, he would be getting the pacifier.

John then checked Dean, he was dry. Once he finished dressing the boys - jeans that showed off a bulge and a t-shirt for Dean, shorts that allowed the elastic of the diaper to peek over and a t-shirt with Whinnie the Pooh for Sammy - he placed them in the car.

Sam still had a car seat that he rode in, though John placed the booster seat in the car for Dean to sit in.

"That's my seat, not Dean's," Sam whined.

"Dean's borrowing it, Sam," John said. "And watch the whining, or you're getting the pacifier. I brought it with me."

That kept his boy quiet.

Once they reached the park, John knew the boys wouldn't be as excited as they normally would. As they were both being punished, he knew they were embarrassed, and would refuse to play as carefree as they normally would. They would be worried about anyone seeing their diapers.

"Go play, boys, I'll be here," John said. "Sammy, do you want me to push you in the swing?" he asked.

Sam hesitated. He did love the swings, though. He couldn't get Dean to push him in the swings because his older brother didn't like him up there.

"It's dangerous," Dean had said before.

But now his daddy was offering to push him! After the brief hesitation, he was all for it.

"Okay, daddy," Sam said with a smile. Dean followed them and sat close by as John placed Sam in a baby swing. Sam was just small enough to fit snugly. "Daddy." Sam pouted.

"You're just a baby, Sam, you can't go on the big swings yet," John said. He began to push Sam, who quickly realized that he didn't care if he was on the big boy swings or not, he was enjoying being on the swings at all. A park trip was rare, but even then he hardly ever got to enjoy the swings. John always took them to the park whenever he needed them to get out energy while he was researching a hunt, and didn't have time to push Sam.

Eventually Dean managed to have some fun when Sam was done being pushed on the swing. Together they played on the slide and in the sandbox for a bit. John called them to the picnic blanket he had spread over the grass.

Sam reached the blanket first. There, John palmed the front of the boy's pants to check his diaper, coming up with negative results. The same resulted with Dean's check.

"I made you both some sandwiches with juice," John said. He handed each boy a sandwich before handing them sippy cups with juice in it. Neither Sam nor Dean were aware that John had purchased the items, and assumed he had done it when he bought Sam a pacifier. "Eat up and you can have a nap."

"Are we going home for the nap?" Dean asked while he ate his sandwich. He refused to call it _his_  nap, because he was too big for naps. This was simply punishment.

"No, we're going to stay out here. You boys can nap on the picnic blanket before you go back to playing," John answered. Once the boys were finished with their juices and sandwiches, John made them lay back and get a snooze.

Sam found himself a sleep fairly quickly - this was part of his daily routine. Dean feigned sleep.

John felt Sam's diaper toward the end of his nap, which came up with positive results this time. Though Sam was potty trained, he still didn't hold himself well through the night or during naps.

Noticing no other people in the park, John decided to change the boy as he was awakening from his nap. It wasn't like he intended to have others see the fact that both of his boys were diapered. John was only doing so in the open because no one was there. When Dean saw this, he was secretly relieved that he had not used the diaper yet.

Sam's face went red when he woke to having his diaper changed. Of course he felt embarrassed and ashamed. He had just been potty trained, and was extremely proud of himself for being able to use the toilet like his big brother Dean. The only thing that was getting him through the punishment was that Dean was being punished as well.

After the boys were up again, John allowed them to play for another hour before he decided it would be a good time to head home. He hadn't brought any sun protection for either of the boys, and while Sam was tanning up like a champ, Dean was beginning to get a bit pink. He had fairer skin like his mother.

John took them back to the motel and allowed them to watch cartoons from the playpen while he made dinner. It was the last night of the punishment, and while he was a bit upset to lose his baby boys, he knew this wouldn't be the last time. He just knew that the boys would do something to mess up sooner or later.

He was sure Dean would be on his best behavior, but Sam was a different story. Even at the age of three, John could already see his bullheaded personality beginning to show. It was something Sam had inherited from his father, after all.

John finished with dinner, placing it on the table before getting the boys and having them sit in their chairs. He fed Sam while Dean fed himself.

Afterward, John took Sam to the bathroom for his bath, where he changed yet another diaper. He placed him in the tub and washed him down. At three years old, John bathed Sam anyway, afraid that he would either make a mess or wouldn't wash properly. There was also the small fear John had that his boy would drown. Dean or himself always helped.

John kissed Sam's soft brown curls when he placed him in his bed in the motel.

"Night, baby boy," John said.

"I'm not a baby, daddy," Sam whined out.

"I know, son." John smirked. "You're a big boy, just remember to behave like a big boy and you'll be treated like one."

"Yessir," Sam slurred. He was tired. John gave the boy's hair another rub before going back to Dean.

"Ready for bed, kiddo?" John asked. He didn't need an answer, he knew Dean was plenty ready to be released from his punishment.

John took Dean to the bathroom where he removed the diaper. As soon as it was removed, Dean was up and using the toilet. John chuckled.

"You had to go, huh?" the father asked.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered. "I was holding it."

"Well, congratulations, you didn't have to use another diaper," John said. He had Dean get in the bath and began to wash him. He didn't wash him as actively as he washed Sam. Most of this punishment was Sam's regular routine, but not Dean's. Dean was a very independent boy.

When Dean's bath was finished, John had laid out clothing for him on the toilet. Dean was quickly dressed and tucking himself into bed before the man knew it. John walked over to him, placing a hand on Dean's soft blonde hair much like he had done with Sam.

"Goodnight, son," John said with a smile.

"Goodnight, dad," Dean responded. His eyes were already shut and he was pulling Sam closer as the little one was curling into him.

John then walked out to the table where he had left out the items he had used for punishment. He packed up the playpen and high chair, placing them back in the trunk. He then gathered the diapers, bottles, sippy cups, and the pacifier, placing them in the bag he had used as a diaper bag.

Yeah, he might need these in the future.


End file.
